Cami Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell is a bartender and a psychology student who initially moved to New Orleans to find out the truth about the death of her brother, Sean O'Connell. Both Klaus andMarcel are attracted to her and hope to keep her sheltered from the major ongoing conflict between the vampires, witches andwerewolves of the city. However, this is getting increasingly difficult now that Cami has discovered the truth about the supernatural world and that her brother was cursed by a witch in revenge for her uncle's actions. She is also good friends withDavina and Josh. Camille is a member of The O'Connell Family. History As of right now, not much is known about her early history. She grew up with a twin brother, Sean, and moved to New Orleans near her uncle, Kieran, to investigate the circumstances surrounding Sean's suspicious and tragic death. At some point she enrolled in her psychology courses and began working as a bartender at Rousseau's. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Cami is not seen nor mentioned in the vampire diaries fanfiction Throughout the Originals Fanfiction Cami is mainly seen trying to comfort Klaus after him loseing his baby but to protect her Klaus shuns her. Personality Camille does not possess any supernatural attributes. Camille exhibited an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She is not judgmental. Her brother's murder-suicide has left her with a need to understand the human psyche, to be able to make sense of the supposed chaos within insanity. She is a person who stands by her morals, as upon learning of her brother's murder's demise, she felt enraged that someone had gotten killed. Likewise, she possesses a strong will, angrily telling Klaus that she will find a way to break through the compulsion's control over her. Now that she's right smack in the middle of all the chaos and bloodshed in the French Quarter, she has displayed considerable determination to continue what her uncle worked so hard to protect. She stands tall as a human in a town chock full of supernatural creatures. Physical Appearence Camille is a young woman in her early to mid twenties, standing at approximately 5'6" who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair.Her shoulder length hair is worn in a variety of different styles although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Camille seems to be absent of heavy make up, and wears a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wears a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. Camille also has a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, the significance is however unknown and the tattoo is often hidden beneath her clothing. Relationships Marcel spotted Cami walking alone at night and Marcel decided if she was brave, he'd let her live, and if she was dumb, she was dessert. When he startled her, she promptly told him she has a black belt in karate. She lived. She represents an allure to Marcel. Their relationship will further develop as he is drawn to her. She sees him as a hot, sexy bad boy but is afraid of getting herself hurt again. After Camille realized she was compelled by Klaus to date Marcel, she tried to push her feelings onto the compulsion, however Klaus stated whatever feelings she felt for Marcel were real. Their relationship status seems unknown after her realization of being compelled and his relationship with Rebekah, however it was clear that she had developed some sort of attraction to him. Niklaus Mikaelson : Klaus spotted Camille earlier on before their meeting whilst with Marcel. He then later met her upon a busy New Orleans street, they were both drawn to the same painting. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. As Klaus wanted to regain control of Marcel's empire, he used Camille and compelled her into being with Marcel in order to get closer to Marcel's weapon. Klaus eventually tells Camille he is a vampire- although compels her not to be afraid and to forget once she leaves. Klaus seems to care for her, more than he would an average human and shows his humanity around her, particularly when taking away her memories so she will have peace of mind due to the events surrounding her brother's supernatural death, although she pleads not to take away her memories he promises he will find out what happened to her brother. Whilst Camille is seen to sympathize with Klaus after he reveals part of his past, after regaining all of her memories, she feels rage towards him and the terms of their relationship is very strained after she threatens him. as the story progresses, the two of them turned allies, especially after Klaus helped Camille with her uncle Kieran's hex, in Season Two, they continue to be friends, and allies, since Camille got involved in the Mikaelson's family drama, and in which, they both saved each others' lives. When Mikael kidnapped Camille, one could tell by Klause's reactions that he felt for Camille. In a recent episode, Camille makes a comment to Davina about how the Mikaelson brothers have a way of getting underneath their skins. Trivia TBA